


Sieg oder Niederlage, Bedeutungslos

by Liana102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Battle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Am Abend vor der letzten Schlacht.





	Sieg oder Niederlage, Bedeutungslos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig die Orte der Handlung usw., dies alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling. Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.

Es ist kalt heute Nacht.  
Die Sterne stehen hoch oben am Firmament.  
Hinter mir höre ich die Geräusche meiner Mitstreiter.  
Vor mir aus der Ferne die Rufe meiner Feinde.

Ich sehe wieder zu den Sternen.  
Ein Gefühl der Ruhe überkommt mich.  
Stumme Zeugen waren sie.  
Für sie war die morgige Schlacht nicht von Bedeutung.

Die Sterne sind morgen Nacht erneut zu sehen,  
während wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch Futter für die Würmer sind.  
Sieg oder Niederlage.  
Für sie ohne Sinn und Bedeutung.

Ich beneide sie.  
Mein Leben würde sich morgen komplett verändern  
Egal ob ich will oder nicht.  
Es wird sich alles Entscheiden.

Verlieren wir ist es mein Tod.  
Siegen wir werde ich leben.  
Aber egal wie es endet, in Wahrheit werden sie alle mich in Ketten legen.  
Es wird das Ende meines alten Lebens in Freiheit sein.

Warum fliehe ich nicht einfach?  
Was hält mich zurück.  
Moral, Ehrgefühl oder der Kodex?  
Ich Schnaube.

Wohin soll ich schon gehen?  
Sie würden mir überhall hin folgen.  
Beide Seiten sind in dieser einen Sache unerbittlich.  
Ein kaltes Lachen entfleucht meinen Lippen.

Rufe erklingen aus meinem Lager.  
Meine Generäle rufen nach mir.  
Ich schließe meine Augen, es ist zu spät  
Die Chance zur Flucht vergangen

Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal zu den Sternen.  
Es wird vielleicht das letzte Mal sein.  
Ein Leben in Ketten ist nicht das was ich erstrebe.  
Der Tod dagegen erscheint verführerisch.

Mein Mantel weht im Wind.  
Ich schenke den Sternen mein letztes ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln.  
Nur ein „Lebewohl“ verlässt meine Lippen.  
Ehe ich umdrehe und davon ging.


End file.
